(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a cover for protecting individuals from electrical shock. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a slip-on enclosure that extends over the wiring connections or connectors, covering the connections or connectors to prevent accidental contact with the connections.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
Construction of commercial or residential structures typically progresses by first erecting the support structure, which includes framing in most residential structures or steel framing for many commercial type structures. After the basic structure is in place, systems such as the electrical and mechanical systems are installed. The installation of the electrical systems includes the installation of electrical outlets. Tradesmen in finishing the structure can use these outlets. However, state and federal regulations limit the stage in the construction process at which these outlets can be used. This limitation is brought about by the requirement that there be no exposed electrical connections in the construction area. Thus, the activation or use of these outlets must be postponed until the electrical connections are concealed, which occurs the finishing work is nearly completed.
Thus, there is a need for a device that can be used to cover electrical connections before finish work is commenced, so that the outlets can be used by tradesmen at early stages of the construction process. The use of the outlets provides a great benefit in that this obviates the need for the use of large extension chords to reach the work area. These extension chords create an injury hazard in that workers may trip over them. Also, the elimination of the cost of carrying, storing, and positioning these extension chords at the job site is a highly desired benefit of the use of the outlets.
Thus, there is a need for a device that can be quickly and easily installed over outlets to cover the electrical connections, eliminating the need to wait until the finish work is substantially completed before using the outlets.
There remains a need for a device that can be positioned over the connections on an electrical outlet, and which allows the use of the outlet before finishing of the structure. Finishing typically encompasses the installation of drywall or other wall surfaces over the box or other structure that holds the electrical to the steel or wooden framing.
There remains a need for a device that can be securely positioned over the electrical outlet with minimal effort, and thus provide the benefit of covering the electrical connections without incurring significant additional cost during construction.
Still further, there remains a need for a cover for the electrical connections of an electrical outlet, which covers the connections that are typically positioned along the sides of the electrical outlet.